Two Journals, One Girl
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: If you live two lives, you should usually write down what went on in your day for future reference. Well, what happens when you lose on of the journals where it talks about your other life? Welcome to Haruno Sakura's world. SasuSaku
1. Boy Problems

Sakura-chan: Hey everyone! Here's a new story that's semi-based on my life! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KAT-TUN!

* * *

Two Journals, One Girl

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_Boy Problems_

* * *

November 1 

_Dear Journal,_

_What could Sasuke-kun's last name be? Is it Urehara or Uchiha? UGH! I am SO CONFUSED! Should I trust Yuri-chan or not? I mean, half the time whenever I tell Yuri-chan to do something for me, she usually does something that embarrasses me in front of the ONLY guy I like. Well, if I had enough guts, I would actually ask Sasuke-kun, but since I like him, I can't…What a pathetic love life I have…Well, it's not like he even knows who I am, so I'm safe…I think…WAH! I don't know anymore!_

_Saku-chan_

* * *

17 year old Haruno Sakura quickly finished her daily journal entry and quickly put it in her black Hello Kitty messenger back, and put the red gel pen she was using earlier back into her hair. She was just about to head home, when she heard someone calling her name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned around and saw her 16 year old best friend, Kobayoshi Yuri, running towards her. Sakura sat back down on the bench she was sitting on; as Yuri crouched down to catch her breath.

"Hey, Yuri-chan. What brings you here?" Sakura asked, in her usual gentle voice.

"I just heard that Akanishi Jin, from KAT-TUN, is coming here, to Osaka for a photo shoot!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Do you know when he's coming?" Sakura asked.

"He's supposed to be coming on February 18!" Yuri exclaimed. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Four days after Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked. Yuri nodded her head furiously.

"You do know that's on a school day, right?" Sakura asked. Yuri's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! So you're saying that I have to miss MY Akanishi-kun's photo shoot to go to freakin' school and fall asleep in freakin' Tadakatsu-sensei's boring math class?!" Yuri exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed with an innocent smile. Yuri groaned, as Sakura dragged her into the Creative Writing room.

* * *

November 1

_Dear Journal,_

_I am currently waiting for the late bus and I see Sasuke-kun sitting out in the sun…MAN! I should've sat next to him and started a conversation with him, but NO! Yuri-chan just HAD to start complaining to ME about a stupid photo shoot that involves her "future husband" and how she's going to miss it because of Tadakatsu-sensei's big lecture on that day…I wonder if Sasuke-kun would acknowledge my goodbye if I yelled it loud enough for him to hear it…Mou, I wish I had enough guts to go up to him and talk to him…Sometimes I wish that I were in all of his classes, so I had a bigger chance of getting him to notice me. I also wish I didn't have to look the way I do…The pink hair I have makes me stand out TOO much…I don't see how my family think that I'm getting more beautiful every day…I really don't! Because whenever I look at myself in the mirror, I think that I look uglier than the day before! Hmm…I wonder if he would consider me ugly or cute…Maybe it depends on my personality…But then again, I NEVER hang out with him (only his friends) and I'm too much of a coward to even TALK to him! The only thing I CAN do is yell, "BYE, SASUKE-KUN!" and then look away…or run away…depends if I'm with my friends nor not…_

_If I wanted to get into a conversation with Sasuke-kun, what would I say? Would I be like, "Hey, do you like anime?" No…that's stupid…_

_Saku-chan_

* * *

Yuri was currently leaning over Sakura's shoulder, reading her new journal entry, when Sakura closed the notebook.

"Why do you always carry that thing around with you everywhere you go? Is it THAT important?" Yuri asked. Sakura quickly put back the red pen in her hair and nodded her head.

"Yes, it is that important to me. The reason why I carry it around with me is because it's the only way for me to write down my feelings without having to have a fit," Sakura explained.

"Well, you better start writing, Sakura-neechan, because your future boyfriend is coming this way," Yuri said.

"Well at least I'm not the one that's in love with some 23 year old guy who thinks he can sing," Sakura said with a smirk. Yuri had to restrain herself from cussing her out. So, she just quickly grabbed her black iPod and started listening to one of Jin's solos and started to sing along with it...while hitting all of the wrong notes. Sakura decided to look up to see if what Yuri said was true, and indeed it was. She felt her face turn red, so she looked down and started to draw in the back of her notebook, hoping that he wouldn't talk to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Your bus is here," Yuri pointed out.

'_Yes! Thank goodness!' _Sakura thought happily. She gathered her things, and said goodbye to Yuri, while passing by her crush.

'_I wonder...should I try to build up the courage to talk to him?'_Sakura asked herself, while boarding the bus.

* * *

Sakura-chan: Well? What do you think? Should I continue? I'm planning to delete the Halloween story I have, but if you think I should save it, let me know! Please review and constructive critisism is welcome, just put it in a nice way. Ja ne! 


	2. Envious For The Other Side

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the second chapter for this story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Two Journals, One Girl_

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 2_

_Envious For The Other Side_

* * *

_November 2_

_Dear Journal, _

_Today, I'm supposed to have a packed schedule. I'm not exactly sure __**WHAT**__ I'll be doing, but I know that I might be able to see my other friends, plus I have all of that homework I was assigned today… Sigh…Its hard being a celebrity when you're really an average high school girl. I better expect bags under my eyes tomorrow morning. And I better have a decent excuse for Yuri and the others._

_Miko-chan AKA Saku-chan_

* * *

17-year-old Hokkaido Sumiko put down her journal on the coffee table when she heard her someone knock on her door. She put the blue gel pen back in her hair. 

"Come in!" she yelled. In entered a woman that looked around twenty or thirty.

"Hey Tsunade-sama!" Sumiko said in a cheerful voice. Tsunade sat down in a chair across from Sumiko and smiled.

"Hello, Sumiko," Tsunade said.

"So, what's up for today?"

"Ask Shizune. She's the one with all of your plans," Tsunade said with a sigh. Sumiko giggled as she put her black and blue notebook in her camouflage messenger bag and sat up.

"Do your friends know your secret?" Tsunade asked. Sumiko sighed. This was like an everyday thing between Tsunade and Sumiko.

"No, Tsunade-sama, they don't. And I'm not going to tell them until I feel like it!" Sumiko exclaimed. It's true. Underneath Sumiko's black hair and brown eyes, is really the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura with mesmerizing emerald eyes, that are hidden beneath black framed eyeglasses. Tsunade stood up and led Sumiko out the door, with her trailing behind. Just as they began walking, a young woman with short brown hair and black eyes came running up to Tsunade and Sumiko.

"Tsunade-sama! Sumiko-san!" she exclaimed. The two stopped walking and waited for Shizune.

"I…have…your…plans…all…set for today, Sumiko-san," she said. She was almost out of breath when she reached the superstar and her manager.

"Okay! So, what's up for today?" Sumiko exclaimed. Even though she wanted to go home and relax, she had to deal with her other life first.

"Well, you have to go to a photo shoot, then a recording, then a photo signing, and if we have time, you'll rehearse for your upcoming tour," Shizune listed off from the PDA in front of her. Sumiko sighed and gave her assistant a giggle. _'That's Shizune for you! Always organized and in a rush!' _Sumiko thought.

"Well let's get going!" Sumiko exclaimed while punching her fist in the air. Tsunade sighed at her daughter like figure. _'She's been hanging around Ino too much, I can tell,' _Tsunade thought. The three girls headed outside of the building they were in and into the limo that was waiting for them.

"Konichiwa, Kakashi-sensei!" Sumiko exclaimed. She had been referring to her chauffeur, Hatake Kakashi. The reason why she uses the horrific –sensei with her chauffeur is because before Sumiko met Tsunade, Kakashi had been training her for upcoming martial arts tournaments.

"Where are we going today, Sumiko-san?" Kakashi asked. Sumiko gave him an exasperated sigh and then punched him playfully on the arm.

"You know exactly where I'm going. Anko-sensei told you, remember?" Sumiko said with a wink. This made Kakashi blushed while he opened the door for Sumiko, Tsunade, and Shizune. _'Today's gonna be a long day…and I have a feeling that Yuri-chan is going to keep calling Sakura's phone all throughout my day,' _Sumiko thought with an exasperated sigh. She placed her chin on her hand and stared out at the window, watching all of the regular teen girls living normal lives. _'If only my life were like that. Then I would have nothing to worry about. But then again, this __**is**__ what I wanted. So I got it and this is the price I pay,'_ Sumiko thought. She wondered what her friends' expressions were going to be when she told them that she was Hokkaido Sumiko. She sighed and continued to stare out the window. _'They're just as much of fan girls as everyone else is. If I told them, then they would probably start acting different around me,' _Sumiko thought. That's when the Sakura side of Sumiko remembered the promise she and her friends made in sixth grade.

_Flashback_

_12-year-old Sakura was just about to leave the school building, when she heard running footsteps. She turned around and saw 11-year-old Yuri, and some other friends. _

"_Sakura-neechan! Wait up!" Yuri yelled from afar. Sakura giggled at her best friend and waited patiently for her. _

_"Where do you think you're going, Saku-chan?" Sakura looked behind Yuri and saw 11-year-old Hamada Kasumi walking behind. _

_"I was just about to go home," Sakura said._

_"Are you sure you weren't going to bid Sasuke goodbye?" Yuri said slyly. Sakura started to turn a pale pink._

_"Stop it, Yuri-chan! You're embarrassing poor Saku-chan!" yelled 11-year-old Yoshida Izumi, Kasumi's cousin. She hit Yuri upside of the head, and Sakura giggled quietly. It always amused her, how her friends can act so cheerful at all the right times. _

_"Well, how about we make a promise, since we're all friends?" Sakura asked, while breaking up Izumi's fight with Yuri._

_"What is this promise going to be about, Sakura?" Yuri asked._

_"I was thinking about something that had to do with not keeping all of our secrets from each other," Sakura said happily._

_"Okay! We promise not to hide anything from each other!" Kasumi exclaimed proudly._

_End of Flashback_

'_I had to break that promise, because I can't tell them that I'm Hokkaido Sumiko. They're just going to react differently,' _Sumiko thought sadly. Tsunade noticed her apprentice's silence and decided to see what was wrong.

"You've been too quiet, Sumiko-san. Anything wrong?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"Sumiko's fine. It's Sakura that has a problem," Sumiko said in a mean tone.

"Well, let me restate the question. Anything on your mind, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"It's just…how am I supposed to tell my friends that I'm Hokkaido Sumiko? I always think that they're going to start acting differently around me!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade looked at her apprentice with concern. She knew how hard it was for Sakura to conceal her secret from the rest of the world. And that included her friends.

"Well, this is what I asked for, and now I have to pay the consequences," Sakura said, going back to Sumiko mode. _'I wish I could help you, Sakura. I really do,' _Tsunade thought sadly.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Awww...Poor Sakura...She has to deal with being Sumiko when her friends don't even know...Look out for the next chapter! Ja ne!**


End file.
